Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20170509142631/@comment-83.4.170.37-20170521214601
Methrylis444 napisała: 83.242.85.252 napisał(-a): Anonimowy Użytkownik SyFu napisał(-a): Methrylis444 napisała: Kisiii napisał(-a): Anonimowy Użytkownik SyFu napisał(-a): Kisiii napisał(-a): Anonimowy Użytkownik SyFu napisał(-a): Anonimowy Użytkownik SyFu napisał(-a): Wiecie co? A ja to bym chciała żeby nasz WS wygrał jakis konkurs i polecielibyśmy z nim na eliminacje czy coś takiego (i wtedy by byly takie piekne ilu jak pokazala kolezanka na górze). I tu teraz uwaga, moja wyobraźnia zaczęla działac: Lysiek i Kas wygraliby krajowe eliminacje na (BUM) EUROWIZJE! Słodko-flirtowy odpowiednik Eurowizji! Co wy na to? No wg mnie to jest zajeb... fajny pomysł c'nie? No a np. Armin jakis konkurs gamerski (nwm czy dobrze napislalam ale trudno xD)? Kiedyś slyszalam o czyms takim, no i tak wpadlam na ten pomysl Kentin no to coś ze sportem, nwm, moze bieganie... A Nat, no to jakieś konkursy wiedzy, czyli matma, fizyka czy inne nauki ścisłe, tak mi do niego to pasuje :/ No ale koniecznie piszcie co myślicie. Ej no ale co myślicie Takie trochę absurdalne, śmieszne i nieprawdopodobne, ale mi się całkiem podoba Ü. Chodzi o Eurowizję? Nawet nie. Gdyby to było coś w tym stylu, że pomagamy im i wgl cały odcinek poświęcony np. Kasa i Lysa kopiemy po dupie, by trenowali grę swoją, Armina też, by ćwiczył na e-sport, z Kentinem razem biegać, a z Natem wkówać razem, to wtedy miałoby to większy sens. Żeby to nie było coś w stylu wygrałem w lotto od tak, tylko trenowali itd. No dobra, to pomiając same Eurowizje i inne takie, to jest w sumie fajny pomysł! Co wy na to, gdyby nasz WS faktycznie pod koniec roku otrzymał możliwość rozwijania się w swojej dziedzinie? W sensie każdemu trafiłaby się jakaś super szansa, oczywiście jakoś tam wspierana przez liceum. I teraz byłoby same treningi, kochana wspierająca Su i inne takie. I potem właśnie wspólny wyjazd w ramach wspomnianego już wspierania ukochanego. ALE chłopkaom by się w jakiś sposób powiodło. Może to by nie było od razu pierwsze miejsce, żeby nie było zbyt cukierkowo, ale np. Lysiowi i Kazikowi ktoś by zaproponował jakiś kontrakt, Natowi jakieś mega studia na mega uniwerku (mimo brakującego roku) itp. I teraz w sumie byłaby drama, bo każdy z nich byłby zachwycony i początkowo w ogóle by nie zwrócili uwagi, że Suśka panikuje, iż WS chce nam wyjechać. To by było nawet fajne, bo przeniosłoby akcję gry na nieco inną ołaszczyznę. A tego chyba potrzeba, bo, jak ktoś wyżej wspomniał, Amber przestała nam dokuczać, wyrwałyśmy swojego wymarzonego faceta... i co dalej? Więc to, po mojemu, nie byłoby takie złe :v Takk jezu, to byłoby super <3 I przez cały 3 rok liceum Su miałaby chłopaka na odległość. To byłoby ciekawe doświadczenie xDD Noo... tutaj to w sumie nie wiem, jak by się to miało rozegrać. Bo z jednej strony to wielka szansa, nie? Mało kto taką dostaje i Suśka powinna to wiedzieć. Ale z drugiej strony nie o takie rozstania chyba chodzi w tej grze :v Moja wyobraźnia się włączyła. :D Wyobraziłam sobie jak Lisiu u Kastiel odbierają główną nagrodę w konkursie muzycznym. Suśka siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie i uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha, gdy chłopcy odbierali gratulacje. W tej samej chwili Lisiu zwrócił się ku Suśce z promiennym uśmiechem, położył kryształowy pucharek na scenie a następnie ruszył biegiem przez środek sceny. Zeskoczył ze schodków, podbiegł do Su i złapał ją za ręce. Rusztł prędkim krokiem prowadząc ją przed sobą na sam środek sceny gdzie stał Kisiel. Suśka wylądowała między chłopcami a wuglądała na przerażoną. Widząc to, :Lisiu otulił ja ramieniem i powiedział "Nie bój się kochana" i pocałował ją w skroń. W tej samej cała publiczność wypaliła z takim "Ooooo... <3". Moja wyobraźnia szaleje. XD